


The Games We Play

by rainbowbean



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinkmas, Multi, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Triad - Freeform, Workplace Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: #kinkmas2020 Day 13. size kink: Arousal from the difference in size between two sexual partners, for example, height, weight, penis size etc. May contain elements of dominance and submission.#kinkmas2020 Day 14: blowjob
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Games We Play

Spencer had never really noticed the height difference between you until you began working in the BAU offices. At home you seemed to have organised things so you didn’t need to overreach but here many of the file boxes and even the top shelf of the supply closet were well out of your reach, prompting him to come to your rescue on a regular basis when he found you precariously balanced on your tiptoes or once, on a wheely chair. You hadn’t repeated that one, the half-hour lecture on workplace injuries saw to that. Sometimes he thought you did it deliberately, usually when your outfits were a little more fitted and he had to reach a little himself, forcing your bodies together. You would smile shyly and thank him in a soft voice when he handed you whatever it was you’d been looking for, the polite submissiveness something he hardly ever saw in you.

It wasn’t until Emily happened to witness one of these more deliberate assists in the break room of the BAU that Spence found out the reason for your unusual behaviour. ‘She’s playing with you. She wants to rile you up, so you take control and top her.’ Emily answered in a matter of fact tone when he asked her opinion. He must have looked perplexed because she continued. ‘It could be the height difference, she does a similar thing with me at home when I’m in heels and she’s barefoot.’ She mused, head at an angle and a grin that alluded to distinctly pleasurable memories on her lips. Offering her the last pastry as thanks Spencer took his mug of sweet coffee back to his desk to plan his next moves with this new intel.

He was sitting in your office chair on the far side of the sixth floor from the BAU when you returned with a coffee later that day. ‘Hey! What’s up, did we have a meeting?’ You enquired as you balanced the coffee on the filing cabinet to remove your jacket. Standing to his full height while you had your back turned Spence relocated the coffee to a safer spot and was standing inches from you when you turned, making you jump back a little at his silent approach. Your back hit the closed door and he moved closer again, his tall frame boxing you in against it as his fingers cupped your cheek and tilted your chin up so he could look at you. His expression was serious but there was a twinkle of pure mischief in his eye that had you grinning as your heart thumped fiercely in your chest. ‘Emily thinks you’ve been playing with me love, is she right?’ He spoke so softly and traced his thumb over your lower lip as he waited for a response that you were desperately trying to get out. His proximity and the fact that he was towering over you had rendered you speechless, something you rarely were with either of your lovers.

Eventually, you managed to get out a soft yes, surprised by your own meekness in the face of Spencer’s dominant side. You’d never seen him like this before, you knew a little of it existed and you’d hoped your little game would draw it out but now that it had you were completely taken aback. His expression didn’t soften at all, his lips curving into a grin that bordered on cocky as he took in your appearance. Your dress clung to your curves without being obscene, ending just above the knee. You’d paired it with one of your few pairs of flat boots, normally you favoured a heel to bring you closer to the heights of your colleagues. Your hands were pressed palms down against the door behind you, and when he tilted your head a little he could see your elevated pulse as your blood pumped forcefully through your carotid artery. Letting his hazel eyes come back to your own he licked his lips and surveyed you thoughtfully. ‘What do you think we should do about that?’ He asked, his voice soft but his tone dripping with authority.

You shifted slightly as you weighed up your options, moving your hips so his pressed against your abdomen, the thick line of his cock pressing into your soft flesh. He gulped at this and you grinned, this was territory you knew. You were a brat at heart, the game that had led you both here was textbook bratty submissive and now that you had your bearings again you were ready to play. ‘I’m sorry I toyed with you Dr Reid, especially without permission. Let me take care of the situation?’ He swallowed hard again as your fingers brushed over his erection, and you noticed his pulse had quickened to match your own. His eyes darted to the window between your office and the empty corridor outside, the blinds closed sufficiently that you were shielded from view.

Twisting the lock on the door handle you shimmied down until you were eye level with his crotch, your fingers still teasing lightly. ‘Please?’ You purred, looking up at him where he had braced himself on both hands against the door as he looked down at you, the hazel gold of his eyes almost eclipsed by his lust blown pupils. Your heart skipped at the sight and you couldn’t help the cheeky grin you gave him. Laughing quietly he matched your grin and whispered his consent, a fresh peel erupting from him when he saw your excited expression as you enthusiastically undid his pants. You held his gaze as your hands worked to expose him to you, removing his clothing only enough to give you access and keep him comfortable. Biting your lip as you freed his cock from its cotton confines you kept your eyes locked on his and slid your hand along his length. You felt a jolt of pleasure as your thumb caressed over his soft swollen head and collected the slick liquid that had gathered in his slit, the action causing him to moan softly and close his eyes as pleasure sparked through him.

You waited for his eyes to return to your own, slowly pumping him with one hand as you cradled his balls in the other, gently rolling them in your palm. When Spence got himself together enough to open his eyes and meet your gaze once more you smiled up at him. ‘Hold my hair for me?’ You asked softly and he groaned under his breath, palms leaving the door so he could scoop back your loose hair and hold it out of your way. When your lips finally came into contact with the sensitive underside of his cock he had to bite down on his fist to contain his desperate moan, bracing himself on his forearm against the door as you took him into your mouth. Every time he thought he could shift and look back down at you you’d change what you were doing, sucking a little harder, stroking him faster, teasing his taint with your fingers and he would have to muffle the noises you were drawing from him against his fist. He could feel his balls tightening as his orgasm drew closer at a ferocious speed but he didn’t want to finish this way. You’d been toying with him so he would take control and right now he wanted that more than your skilled mouth.

Tugging on the hair he held in his fist he drew you up to your feet and took your mouth in a fierce kiss that left you as breathless as you were surprised by the move. Letting go of your hair Spencer spun you round so you were pressed against the door, his hands working quickly to hike up your dress. You were about to reach back and continue stroking him when he spoke. ‘Palms on the door Y/N.’ He growled against your ear as his long fingers slid between your thighs and cupped your sex. Using his foot he tapped at your ankles, forcing you to spread your legs as his fingers found the edge of your soaked underwear and tugged them aside. You were trembling with anticipation and need as he stepped in close behind you, his cock sliding between your exposed ass cheeks while his fingers worked your slick cunt open. When he shifted his cock so it pressed against your entrance you had to clasp a hand over your mouth to keep from moaning, resting your forehead against the door as he angled your hips and slid into you. Your body was still shaking and Spence waited a few moments to let you both adjust to the overpowering sensations before he began grinding his hips against you, sliding out only the smallest amount in an effort to keep the slap of his skin on yours to a minimum. The fingers that had pulled your underwear aside now found your clit as Spence found his rhythm, bracing himself against the door with his forearm above your head. It was all you could do to just hold on as he moved within you, stretched up onto your tiptoes to accommodate his thrusts, your own forearm bracing you against the door as you rocked together.

Spence knew how to work you up quickly and you were on the verge of cumming within minutes, moaning into your palm and praying your legs didn’t give out just yet. You felt him throb inside you and your orgasm washed through you, his fingers only leaving your clit when you shook so violently he thought you might collapse. Wrapping his now freed arm around you he thrust into you a few more times before muffling his shout of release against your hair as he spilt inside you. You stayed like that, braced against your closed door, both of you panting and shaking, until his phone began vibrating on your desk. Untangling yourselves he managed to tuck his softening spent cock back into his boxers before grabbing the phone and answering it in an impressively normal and professional tone.

Having righted your underwear and dress you walked over to him where he stood listening intently on the call and did up his pants, checking to make sure your liaison hasn’t stained them in any conspicuous way. Deciding he looked good to go you gave him a thumbs up and he pressed a kiss to your forehead before he unlocked the door and walked out into the empty corridor, and back towards the BAU. Collapsing into your office chair you retrieved your now lukewarm coffee and took a long drink, checking your own phone for missed notifications. You’d just placed it back on the desk and logged in to your computer when it pinged, a message from Emily popping up on the screen. ‘Hope you enjoyed the fruits of your little game kitten x’ You blushed and grinned, sending her back a kiss face emoji and turning your attention back to work despite being keenly aware of the evidence of your tryst leaking from you into your ruined panties.


End file.
